The Dragon Who Lost His Heart REBOOT!
by RionKunosagi
Summary: "You took something from me...something very dear to me" Yamado's eyes filled with fear as he stared at Natsu's face which was covered in blood, his blood. Natsu's eyes glowed red as a dark creepy smile crept onto his face. He leaned forward and whispered into Yamado's ear. "So you won't mind if I take something from you?" Ghoul Natsu!
1. Heartbroken

_**Chapter 1: His Heart slowly cracks**_

In the streets of Magnolia there was a young man with pink spiky hair jumping up and down, swinging on trees cheering and yelling.

Basically he was an idiot

 **"YESSSSSSS-"** Natsu fell on the hard cobble floor, face first. Then he got up, the smile on his face brighter than ever along with a bloody nose.

 **"YEEEEESSSSS!"**

* * *

 **"HAPPY WHERE ARE YOU?!"** Natsu slammed the door to his and Happy's house open scaring the poor cat.

"Natshuuu~" Natsu spotted his feline friend and jumped towards hims.

 **"I DID IT!"** Natsu landed on the couch making Happy fly into the air.

"Natsu? Did you eat Strawberry cheesecake again?"

 **"NOPE!"** He grinned at the cat.

 **"I ASKED OUT LUCY! AND SHE SAID YEEESSSSSS!"** Happy covered his ears and frowned.

"Well it wasn't exactly a Yes but **I'LL TAKE IT!"** In reality Lucy had only told him to meet her at her house.

Tonight

* * *

Natsu happily hummed a random tune while skipping through the streets of Magnolia. Out of the corner of his eyes he saw a shop with a Yellow flawer as its symbol.

"I'll get her a flower!~ That's sure to make her happy" Natsu skipped over to the shop.

"Hello sir what type of flower woul you be interested in?" The lady sitting by the counter looked over at the pinkette swearing to god she saw sparkles around him.

"Anything Yellow!"

"Umm sir? Could you please be more specific?" Natsu then smelt the air, a sweet vanilla scent caught his attention.

"That one!" The lady saw which one he had pointed at and smiled.

"Ah yes! That has been the most popular lately..." She recalled a young shirtless man buying the same one earlier.

"I'll take it!" Natsu grabbed the flower and handed the lady the jewels before skipping out of the shop.

"Wait! Your 100 jewels short..." She watched Natsu skip away, she smiled.

"Oh well..."

Natsu stopped skipping when he arrived at Lucy's apartment. Due to his happy mood he failed to notice a certain ice scent lingering in the air.

 _"This is it!"_ He walked over the door and tried turning the knob.

"Weird its locked..." Natsu knew the landlady would never leave it locked. He turned around and spotted the tree he always used to climb into Lucy's bedroom.

He ran up the tree and grabbed its branch and climbed on.

 _"I'll just surprise her then!"_ He thought. But sudden moans of pleasure stopped him. He looked through the window and saw Lucy locked in a passionate kiss...

With his rival.

Natsu watched silently as they moved across the room, he looked away as Lucy began to take her top off.

But strangely the smile on his face didn't disappear.

 _"There's no way Lucy would be interested in Ice princess, This must be a dream, Yeah! It's just a dream! I'll wake up any second now!"_ Natsu suddenly lost his footing and fell off the branch. He landed on the ground with a thud.

The moans still continued.

He got up and slowly walked away, his eyes dulled a bit but the smile never left his face. Then walking turned into brisk walking, then birsk walking turned into running.

 _"Did she want me to see her and Gray? No Lucy is too kind to do that"_ He ran through the forest not caring where he went.

 _"This must be some kind of mistake, yeah its a mis-"_ Natsu stopped as rain began pouring. The harsh reality slowly sunk in.

and finally his smile disappeared.

Tears fell down his face only to be camouflaged by the rain. His quiet sobs went unheard. And unbeknownest to him or anyone...

A small crack had appeared in his heart

* * *

Natsu woke up feeling like shit. He looked around seeing trees everywhere.

"Oh...yeah.." His voice was quiet. He got up and walked towards his cottage in the distance.

"Lucy...and Gray...were..." His heart clenched. He frowned and walked into his home. He noticed the absense of his parter and found a note lying on the table.

He didn't bother read it and just walked into the bathroom. He looked at himself in the mirror.

 _"I look like shit..."_ His face was covered in mud and his clothes were dirty. His eyes were dulled and his hair looked a shade lighter. He washed his face and took of his clothes. He threw water over himself and didn't bother to wash up. Walking over to the waldrobe he slipped on his usually attire. He dragged himself out the house.

* * *

"Mira, Natshu didn't come home last night..." Fairy Tail's barmaid gave a concerned look before giving Happy a smile.

"Maybe he was busy! I'm sure he will some to the guild any second now" Happy smiled and continued eating his fish.

"I'm already here..." Mira jumped at the small voice. She spotted Natsu with his head down on the counter.

"Natsu! are you alright?" She asked noticing the depressed aura around the Dragon Slayer.

"I'm fine..." She was about to press on when the Guild doors opened. Gray walked in with a very flushed Lucy.

"Hey Everyone!" Mirajane saw Natsu tense up and gave the pinkette a sad look.

 _"Oh Natsu..."_ She knew all to well what Natsu was going through.

"Hey Flame-Brain! You look like shit!" Gray said noticing Natsu at the counter.

"Whats wrong with him?" questioned Lucy. Natsu stayed silent.

"Natsu! My boy come here!" Natsu slowly lifted his head to look at Makarov before shoving it back down.

"Whats wrong my boy?"

"..."

"He's um...not in the mood to talk right now..." Mirajane answered for him.

"Oh, There's a job requesting his help but if he's not in the mood..." Natsu lifted his head.

"I'll do it" He said. His voice was barely audible. Makarov nodded and handed him the request. Natsu got up and moved towards the door.

 _"I'm sure a job will cheer him up..."_

"Wait! let us get our stuff!" Natsu stopped in his tracks as Lucy and Gray began to follow him.

"I think I'll go solo on this one" They looked at Natsu confused as Happy flew by Natsu.

"You stay behind too buddy..." Happy's head sunk. Natsu walked out of the guild leaving everyone to wonder.

 _"What the hell happened to him?"_

* * *

Natsu looked at the request and raised a brow.

"What kind of town names itself Ward 23?"

* * *

 _ **End Of Chapter**_

* * *

 _ **Majority wins! Reboot is here! And as you can see I really changed the story around! This Chapter was short because well you know its a redo of Chapter 1 and that was reallllllly short**_

 _ **Next Chap is tomorrow!**_

 _ **NatsutoDragneel fading away...**_


	2. Monster

_**Chapter 2: Monster Unleashed**_

Natsu panted heavily as he stared at the large town. He stood in awe as he walked around gaining the attention of nearby bystanders.

 _"What a vulgar outfit..."_

 _"A Fairy Tail wizard?"_

 _"He dyed his hair pink?"_

 _"Mommy is he going to help us?"_ Natsu frowned. He took a look at the request.

 **"Natsu Dragneel, Please help some Ruin Knights exterminate the monster's that plague Ward 23"**

 _"Sounds boring...maybe I should go back to the guild?"_ He grimanced as he remembered what awaited him there.

 _"Nevermind...Job it is!"_ He jumped onto on of the buildings and started running.

 _"Ruin Knights...Ruin knights..."_ He jumped onto one building after another scouting the city. Suddenly spotting a man in a blue cross uniform, he smiled.

 _"Ruin Knight!"_ He jumped off the building.

* * *

"Hey there...I've been looking for you..." The Knight tensed and slowly turned around to see to what looked like to him, a demon with pink hair and sharp teeth.

So he did what any man would do

He screamed like a girl

* * *

"Natsu Dragneel! Don't go scaring my officers!" A man with a brown mustashe stated. Natsu just laughed him off.

"My Bad, Sorry" He turned to the knight cowering away from him.

"Anyway are you here for the extermination?"

"Eggs and bacon? There's eggs and bacon here!" He looked around as the ruin knights around him sweatdropped.

"Are you here to kill the monsters?" Natsu stopped looking and nodded. The man with the mustache turned to his men behind him, each one saluting as he faced them.

"Now our team is complete...Lets go!" His men gave a war cry while Natsu turned his head to the side.

"Lame" He whispered to himself but the man caught it and glared at the mage who sheepishly smiled.

* * *

"At any moment these monster's could come out now..." Natsu walked around with his hands behind his head following the man leading the force. They walked until they came across a underground tunnel ungaurded.

"This must be their hideout, Lets-" The man's head fell of his body before he could finish his words. Natsu lit his hands on fire with an angry glare. The men readied their spears.

"Ara...What do we have here?" The men around Natsu began shivering as a blond haired man with a white suit stepped out of the darkness, an amused smile present on his face. He looked around at the cowering men, his finally landing on a pink haired mage glaring at him.

"Just small fry...How disappointing...I thought the Council would send the big shots..." Natsu let out a roar of fury and dashed in front of the man, his fiery fist inches away from his face.

But it never hit

Before his fist could make contact, a bright purple wing like object burst from the man's back. It slammed into Natsu causing him to crash into the tree on the man's right. Several cracks were heard.

"You stay right there pinky..." The man's eyes turned to the cowering soldiers. He laughed as he swung his purple wings at them, piercing there bodys. Natsu sat horrified as he watched the men scream. The man laughed as he ripped their bodys to shreds. Blood went across Natsu's face paralysing him. He watched as guts flew through the air, painting the tree's red. He could only watch as the men that bravely came into this forest were now pleading for their lives.

A silver object flew near Natsu. His eyes slowly turned away from the scene to the object. His eyes widened. It was a silver ring.

A marriage ring

"Well that wasn't very satisfying..." The man brought his hand to his mouth, dropping a piece of flesh into it."They don't even taste that nice" His eyes turned to the frozen pinkette on the ground. He smiled and walked over to him.

"But I bet your delicious" He grabbed Natsu by the throat and lifted him into the air. Natsu's grabbed the man's large hand and tried fighting back but the man's strength overpowered him.

 _ **"You killed them..."**_ Unbeknownest to Natsu, black slowly moved its self from the corner of his eyes towards his pupil.

"So what everybody dies at some point anyway" Natsu let out a roar. The black corrupted his eyes turning them into a black and red. Natsu dug his fingers into the mans arm causing blood to start flowing out. The man let out an amused smirk and slammed Natsu's head into a red tree. Seeing his wounds heal fast made his smirk stretch as he slammed his again into the tree.

And he did it again

and again

and again

Until finally stopping when Natsu was on the brink of death. He smiled in delight as his wounds healed up almost immediately.

"Yoshimitzu" A small man came out of the dark. He bowed at the blond haired man.

"Yes Yamado?"

"Take this man to my chambers...I wish to make him my play toy..." He grinned darkly as the small man took Natsu's unconsious body.

"As you wish"

* * *

"Where am I?" Natsu opened his eyes and groaned as pain formed at the back of his head. He looked around and noticed a girl with dull orange eyes and pale blond hair with light pink tips. She was bound to the chair next to him, her clothes were ragged and it looked like she hadn't had a bath in days.

"Your awake" She stated looking at the formerly unconcious mage."I thought you were dead for a second there"

"Why would you think that?" He asked. He suddenly smelt a foul smell in the room, as if something was rotting. He sniffed the air trying to look for the source of the smell. He widened his eyes.

It was coming from him

"Oh he's awake..." A man with a hockey mask walked in, in his hand was a bronze metalic object. He pulled a tray with needles and knifes on it with him as he came closer to the two. The girl next to Natsu stiffened and Natsu growled at him and thrashed around trying to get free.

"Don't bother, Its impossible to break free" The man pointed a lacrima at Natsu, a flashing light blinded him for second. He watched as a picture of him materialized.

"Just ask Aki-chan over there" The girl shivered.

"Let me outta here!" Natsu kicked around.

"Hey wanna know what Aki-chan looked like when she first came here?" He brought out a picture of a girl with bright blond hair with red tips and bright orange eyes. Natsu glanced at Aki who only gained a saddened look when she saw the picture.

"Now I want you to tell me something..." The man walked closer to Natsu and shoved the bonze object into his stomach. Natsu threw his head back and yelled in pain as the man came closer his eyes gaining a slight red glint in them.

 _ **"Whats 1000 minus 7?"**_

* * *

Natsu panted and shivered. The blind fold that covered his eyes suddenly made him claustrophobic. He started breathing faster feeling the world get smaller and smaller. When a pair of hands took of his blind.

"Lucy?" He looked up with a smile that soon disappeared when he saw a man that looked like him with black hair and white eyes.

"Sorry...I'm not your girlfriend.." He smiled when Natsu looked down with a sad look on his face. Before he suddenly looked up and glared at the man.

"Who the hell are you!" The man smiled and inched closer to Natsu. He placed his palms against Natsu's cheek and smiled evily.

"I am you"

"What? But I'm me" Natsu looked confused as the man backed away.

"You'll understand later" Natsu looked around him to see a field of bright white flowers.

Lucy would have liked them...

The crack in Natsu's heart slowly got bigger

* * *

Natsu arched his back, his hands banging the chair as Yamado clipped his toes.

Then his nails

"Your not counting~" He said in a sing song voice. Natsu squeezed his eyes shut.

"1000...993...986...97-" Natsu stopped counting and cryed out in pain as Yamado thrusted the torture weapon deep into his stomach, clipping at his organs.

* * *

Natsu watched motionlessly as Yamado tortured Aki, The two had grown close during their stay in the room, They talked for hours when Yamado wasn't torturing them. He gave her a look of encouragement which made her smile for a brief moment

Before Yamado clipped at her fingers.

* * *

"Choose" Natsu and Aki looked horrified as Yamado carried a young couple into the room. The man was in his right hand while the woman in his left.

"I-I-" Natsu couldn't move his mouth. Aki had tears welling up in her eyes.

"What about you?" He turned to the Aki. She froze looking at the couple. Both were pleading for the other's safety.

"Well if your not going to choose..." He started squeezing the woman. The man thrashed around, the gag on his mouth coming off.

 **"Pick me!"** He yelled in desperation. The woman closed her eyes as blood started dripping down Yamado's hands **."PICK ME!"** The sudden sickening crack made the man freeze. He looked at his wifes lifeless body that was throw across the room. He let out a blood curling scream. Natsu's heart stopped when Yamado lifted the man, his had rolled to the back of his head.

"This is your fault by the way" He crushed the man. Natsu screamed as the man's body fell lifelessly to the ground. He was back in the field of white flowers with his black haired self grinning darkly at him.

" **If you weren't so naive you could have saved the woman...If you were stronger you could have saved both of them"**

* * *

"S-Stop!" Natsu watched as Yamado grabbed the knife on the table and placed its cold blade against Aki's neck. She gave Natsu a small smile.

"Any final words?" She turned to Natsu, tears pouring out of her eyes. She smiled watching him thrash around in his chair.

"I...Love you, Natsu..." Natsu let out a blood curling scream as Yamado slit Aki's throat.

And Natsu's Heart finally shattered, leaving a void behind.

* * *

" **Isn't that pathetic? You couldn't even save her** " Natsu looked to the ground, his eyes shadowed. The black haired man grinned as more of the flowers turned red.

" **Hey tell me..."** He walked infront of Natsu and crouched down to him face level.

 **"Do you hate God?"**

"No"

" **Even after he abandoned you?"**

"What I hate...is the rule of the world"

 **"and what is that rule?"**

"The strong survive...and the weak die" Natsu broke the chains that binded him and place his hand on the black haired mans neck.

"I'm going to get stronger...so that I can destoy all who stand in my way"

 **"And what if the humans stand in your way?"**

"I'll eat them"

" **and if your friends stand in your way?**

"I'll destroy them" A dark grin graced the black haired man's features.

 **"Do you accept me?"** His grin widened when Natsu's eyes glowed red, a dark creepy smile creeping its way onto his face. Finally all the flowers turned red.

"Accept you? Why do that when I can always surpass you?" Natsu placed his mouth on the man's neck. He ripped the flesh off and began devouring him. His hair losing all its colour changing into a pure white.

Natsu wiped his mouth, a dark smile crossed his face as his eyes changed to a black and red

I...am...

a Monster

 _ **End Of Chapter**_

 _ **Done! As you can see I changed the chapter ALOT! And I made Natsu a bit...loose in the end. Now he's actually willing to kill just to get stronger**_

 _ **Anyway...If your wondering when I'll update check my profile. I put up all the information there.**_

 _ **And also still no Oc's for Monster Of Fiore High! Its Hard to write Oc's people! Pm me some of your Oc's please!**_

 _ **And I think I covered just about everything**_

 _ **No wait**_

 _ **In this Chapter unlike the original Natsu wasn't told anything about Ghouls, Hell he doesn't even know he's one. Thus reducing his knowledge about them to zero. There is a reason for this so don't worry! And I changed Natsu's kagune to fit his Dragon Slayer Magic.**_

 _ **And thats it!**_

 _ **QOTC: Will Natsu ever get a Kakuja?**_

 _ **NatsutoDragneel fading away...**_


	3. Free

_**Chapter 3: Finally Free**_

"Sorry pinky, but play time is over..." Yamado looked at the white haired man. His face was shadowed and his lips were in a straight line.

"You see, the council is about to come through those doors and its my job to kill them" He smirked at the unresponsive man thinking he had broke him.

"Come on pinky, scream for me will you? Your about to die you know" Natsu muttered something. Yamado smirked and moved closer.

"Sorry I didn't quite get that?" A cocky smirk present on his face as Natsu moved his face closer.

 _ **"Your the only one who's going to die here"** _ Before Yamado could process his words, Natsu had snapped the chains binding him. He backflipped into the air and wrapped the chains around Yamado's neck. He bent down just to his ear.

 _ **"Only weaklings die"**_ Natsu bit his ear off and jumped infront of him. Yamado roared in pain and held the are where his ear was.

"You...bastard... **I'LL KILL YOU!"** His purple spiky wings burst from his back. Natsu smiled darkly and snapped his finger.

 _ **"You'll kill me? Don't make me laugh"**_ Natsu's eyes glowed black and red. Yamado dashed forward. He swiped his wings foreward but Natsu jumped over him and kicked him in the face. He lit both his hands on fire and jumped back. Yamado followed and swiped his wings at him again. Natsu jumped up and aimed another kick at his face but Yamado reacted this time and caught his leg.

"I'm not letting go!" Natsu continued to smile darkly and forefully twisted his leg using the momentum to slam his other leg into Yamado causing him to let go and fly back into a wall. Natsu laughed and looked at the dust cloud that had formed.

 _ **"After the hell you put me through you really though that was going to hurt?"**_ Natsu continued his maniacal laughter as the dust cloud disappeared to reveal Yamado with a red substance covering the right side of his body, it covered his eyes and formed around the majority of his right arm making it look bigger.

 **"I'LL RIP YOU TO PIECES!"** Natsu stopped his laughter, but the crazy grin remained on his face. Yamado ran forward and tried to grab Natsu. However Natsu rolled behind him and sprung up kicking him in the chest. Yamado stumbled foreword as Natsu slammed his fiery fist into his abdomen. A grin drenched in saliva crawled onto Yamado's mouth as he used his right hand to grab Natsu, encasing him in the red substance. He threw the pinkette into the wall and grinned when the smoke formed. The sound of slow footsteps made him lose his grin fast.

 _ **"This is how you do it right?"** _ Natsu gave him a maniacal smile as blue, red and black fiery wings burst from his back. It grew larger until it stopped when it overshadowed his figure. Natsu ran foreward this time as they both fought vicously with their powers but eventually Natsu's wings slammed through his red arm severing it from his body. Natsu smiled and flew into the air then smashing his wings down on Yamado.

Natsu jumped onto his back and spread his wings just above his limbs. He impaled one when he noticed him twitching.

 _ **"You took something from me...something very dear to me"**_ Yamado's eyes filled with fear as he stared at Natsu's face which was covered in blood, his blood. Natsu's eyes glowed red as a dark creepy smile crept onto his face. He leaned forward and whispered into Yamado's working ear.

 _ **"So you won't mind if I take something from you?"** _ Natsu laughed at his horrorific face.

Natsu bit down onto his shoulder and ripped the flesh off exposing some bone. Yamado was paralyzed with so much of fear that he couldn't even scream in pain as Natsu devoured his flesh. Natsu then pressed his blackened fingers against the center of his chest. He smiled evilly and sunk his fingers into his chest, breaking through his ribcage. He dug through until finding the object of desire, then he pulled. This time Yamado started moving and tried to get up but Natsu forced him back down and pulled the object out.

A very bloody heart

 _ **"Aw...Its broken"**_ He looked down at the motionless body. He licked his lips and lifted his mouth above the exposed flesh.

 _ **End Of Chapter**_

 _ **DONT SHOUT! IM SORRY BUT SHIT HAPPENS! AND SHORT CHAPTERS COME OUT OF IT!**_

 _ **ANYWAY I WON'T BE UPDATING THIS STORY FOR QUITE AWHILE AFTER THIS BUT THE MONSTER OF FIORE HIGH WILL CONTINUED AS PLANNED!**_

 _ **Its not because I like that story more**_

 _ **Its just around this time when tests come to town I can't update two story with One on daily updates**_

 _ **So tell you what, I will just put up a poll asking which should I focus on more**_

 _ **Anyway thats it for today folks!**_

 _ **NatsutoDragneel fading away...**_


	4. The One Who Was Taken From

_**Chapter 4: And So The One Who Was Taken From Became The One Who Takes**_

* * *

Natsu licked his lips, the twisted smile still planted on his face. He grabbed the bronze weapon that Yamado used to torture him.

 _"This could come in handy"_ He shoved the weapon into what remained of his pockets. He begun his journey out the room. The man who was brought into this room had officially died on this day. What came out of the room was nothing no one could have ever expected.

A smiling white haired man with a bloody face.

* * *

"Lahar we can't hold them off for long!" Lahar grinded his teeth, they were being taken down one by one by monsters unknown to them until now. Even idiots could see that the situation they were in was hopeless. Normal weapons had no effect on them and their magic only did a slight amount damage.

 **"HEHAHAHHAHAHAH~!"** A twisted laugh rang through the air. Lahar turned to see a white haired man laughing while effortlessy killing the monsters. What shocked him though was the man's face.

 _"Natsu Dragneel..."_ The man had disappeared nearly two weeks ago on the same mission they had come here to accomplish.

 _"I heard he was destructive, noisy and a loud mouth...but..."_ He stared at the former pinkette laughing like a madman while he burned all that stood his way. Dark red flames destroyed the area around them. Lahar signaled his men to safety, his eyes not moving from the broken man for a second.

"Oh? I remember you..." Natsu's hand grasped the neck of the short man who followed his torturer everywhere. The man in question was struggling to get out of the Natsu's grip.

"I think I'll keep you for fun~" Natsu knocked him out and carried his body. The flames around him died out as he looked around. Blood covered the entire area, its stench thickly concentrated in the air. He sniffed the air. A crazed smirk came to his face.

 _"I love the scent of blood and flesh~"_ His smile disappeared when he realised he had company. He put on a blank face and stared at the man who interupted his trance. The man had oval shaped glasses with his hair tied back. He stared at Natsu's with a hardened expression.

"Natsu Dragneel, I would like you to come with us please"

"Why?"

"We would like to ask you about these..." Lahar turned to look at the burned corpses, a single word came to his mind.

"Ghouls"

* * *

 _"Bastard lied to me"_ Natsu thought as he stared at the Council of old men, his hands bound by magic supression cuffs.

"Where were you for the past two weeks?"

"Obviously I was a home, thats why I came out of their hideout with chains on me" Natsu remarked sarcatically.

"Were you captured?" asked a man with a long grey beard. His face was red with impatience and irration.

"No, I just sat down and had a cup of tea"

"Your sarcasm isn't helping your situation Mr Dragneel..."

"Oh? And what is my situation exactly?" The man opened his mouth then closed it.

"We just want to know what occured while you were captive my boy" Natsu looked at Yajima, a blank face present on his face.

"They didn't want any information if thats what you want to know, they just tortured me for two weeks" A manical smile appeared on his face as he stared at the Council's horrified expression.

"Y-You have our apologys for not sending help sooner"

"No need, I'm still alive and kicking right?" The smile on Natsu's face made them each feel uncomfortable, except for two people.

"So it seems that those Monster's really are near invincible..." Natsu gave them a confused look.

"But I killed them so easily?" They stared at Natsu in shock. Lahar stepped forwared from his position behind Natsu.

"He tells the truth, I witnessed it myself"

"B-But with those kagune that they have is impenetrable"

"Kagune? Is that what this is called?" Natsu's eyes turned black and red, his wings burst from his back.

 **"WHAT?!"** They stood up in suprise. A purple haired woman looked at the former pinkette with a small smile across her face.

"Well looks like I'm not human anymore!" Natsu laughed. They gained serious faces.

"Mr Dragneel, I would like to ask that you keep this a secret from your guild"

"Why? They are going to find out about this sooner or later"

"We do not have enough information about these...ghouls, We can't have word getting out that we have monster's living among us" Natsu sighed and nodded. He turned to leave.

"Please use the transporter lacrima" Natsu just nodded and grabbed the lacrima out of the frogs hand.

* * *

Natsu opened his eyes to find himself at the outskirts of Magnolia, he yawned and stretched.

"Well now I'm bored" He looked around and saw a giant mechanicle robot near Fairy Tail. A bright twisted smile came to his face as he ran towards it.

* * *

"Erza don't be ridiculous! You can't block Jupitor by yourself!" Erza, in her Adamantine Armor stood in front of her guildmates.

"Don't do it Erza! You'll die!" Lucy watched in despair as Jupitor fired. However at the last moment, a figure pushed Erza out of the way. They all covered their eyes as a blinding light occured.

However the blast did not hit them

In seconds the blast had disappeared. They watched the smoke intently, some with fear on their faces.

"Did...Did Erza block it?"

"No...its wasn't me" They all stood in shock as a white haired man revealed itself from the smoke.

"Na...tsu?" They stared at the smiling man. The smile wasn't the same one he had worn just a few weeks ago.

This is one was different

 **"Are you trying to take from me?"** His voice sent chills down their spines.

"How the hell is flame brain still standing?" Gray muttered. Natsu turned to them, the manical smile still plastered on his face.

"Its been a while...Seems like you guys got yourselves in quite the situation" Natsu then turned to the walking guild, his kagune burst from his back. He then flew himself towards the cannon

"Why don't you let me destroy them?" Elfman and Gray snapped out of their daze and ran towards the guild.

"We have to go to!" Erza joined them.

"We make our stand here!" exclaimed Cana, she had her cards in her hand.

"I-I'm going after Natsu!" Happy exclaimed.

They pushed the question to the back of their minds but you could tell that it still bothered them...The members who stayed behind stared at where the former pinkette had defended them.

 _"Was that really Natsu?"_

* * *

 _ **End Of Chapter**_

* * *

 _ **Yeah I know...Another short chapter but fuck I'm trying!**_

 _ **Anyway...I just looked back on a question someone had asked me...**_

 _ **"Why doesn't Natsu rape Lucy? You know, to get back at her"**_

 _ **And I have ignored that person ever since.**_

 _ **Why?**_

 _ **BECAUSE WHAT THE FUCK? NATSU AIN'T THAT CRAZ-**_

 _ **Oh wait he is now...**_

 _ **BUT THATS NOT THE POINT! RAPE IS BAD PEOPLE! DON'T EVEN CONSIDER IT!**_

 _ **Why am I only bringing this up now?**_

 _ **Because I have been seeing some disturbing storys lately...**_

 _ **Anyway...as you can see I decided that I should maybe give Ultear a chance here so...**_

 _ **I'm going to put up another poll**_

 _ **Why?**_

 _ **I love polls, they help me decide what Idea I should go with.**_

 _ **My current poll ended in a dead tie...so I just decided to update both stories weekly...**_

 _ **Though these Chapters are going to be short...**_

 _ **Like really short**_

 _ **The Poll should be up now**_

 _ **And thats all for today folks**_

 _ **NatsutoDragneel fading away...**_


	5. He is Gone

_**Chapter 5: He Is Gone**_

* * *

Natsu landed inside the Jupitor cannon and looked around.

"How did they afford this?" He questioned while walking further inside. He reached a room with a giant grey lacrima.

"Well what do we have here? Weren't you the one that went missing two weeks ago?" Natsu gave a crazed smile towards the man dressed as a samurai.

"Ara...And your are?" The man pulled out his sword an pointed it towards Natsu.

"I am Totomaru, I manipulate the element of fire"

"Well then Totomaru, you might want to get out of my way..." Natsu's eyes shifted to black and red."I tend to destroy everything in my path"

"Hmph, Try it" Natsu grinned darkly. Before Totomaru could even blink, Natsu was gone. He turned to the sudden pain on his shoulder to see a bronze object impaled deeply into it. His arm hung lifelessy as he widened his eyes.

"Wha-"Spiky feather like objects suddenly impaled his back. He grunted in pain and fell on his knees, blood soaked his clothing and covered the floors.

"Your just another weakling~" That was the last thing he heard before passing out from blood loss. Natsu walked over to him with a frown.

"You smell disgusting" He grabbed the bronze object and tore it out of his shoulder. He turned to leave when a shiny glint caught his eye.

"Hmmm, Nice blade...too bad your couldn't kill me with it" Natsu grabbed the sword.

"Two minutes until Jupitor fire" Natsu turned to the now electrified cannon.

"Oh yeah..." He took a deep breath in and then blew out a stream dark red flames. The flames shot through the lacrima causing an explosion that decimated the room. Natsu shrugged and walked away from the burning room.

* * *

"Natsu!" Natsu turned around and saw Happy flying towards him, fire burning on his ear.

"I've been looking for you everywhere!"

"Where clearly you haven't looked everywhere" He retorted. Happy looked at him with shock.

"Natsu...is actually making good comebacks?!"

"Shut it" Natsu walked foreward into a big room with weird markings. In the room was a man with a blind fold covering his eyes.

"So Sad!" He said over and over again. Natsu grinned when he attempted to blast him with his air magic. He jumped into the air and landed behind him.

"Sorry bud...but I can see your magic..." Natsu's eyes glowed red as he slammed a fiery fist into the man causing him to fly across the room. Much to Natsu's delight he got up again.

 ** _"HEHAHAHAHA~"_** Natsu completely forgot about Happys presense and dashed towards the man. His body encased in fire.

 **"Fire Dragon's Sword Horn!"** Before he could ram his head into the man, he was knocked back by a wall of wind.

"Natsu!" Natsu got up to see he wasn't there anymore.

"Ah Shit..." He muttered when Aria appeared behind him.

 **"Airspace...Ruin"** Natsu fell to one knee when his magic began draining.

"You can't escape now" A maniacal smile graced Natsu's features as his kagune burst from his back, it impaled Aria's arm making him jump back.

"Stop right there!" Natsu's maniacal smile disappeared when Erza appeared.

"Erza~ I almost had him~" Erza's eye widened when she saw the wings on Natsu's back. She shook her head and cleared her thoughts and then glared at the wind mage.

"Natsu! Go! They caught Lucy again!" Natsu gained a bored look.

"But this guy was fun..." He complained. Erza stared at him in shock.

"Do you not care about Lucy's wellbeing?!" Natsu just waved her off and walked away

"Yeah Yeah I'm going..." Erza gripped her sword and pushed her questions to the back of her head.

* * *

"Oh? Look who we have here? Fairy Tail's Salamander appears!" Natsu stared at the iron Dragon Slayer.

"Oh look its rusted metal" He gained a crazed grin when Gajeel growled at him. Natsu ignited his hand on fire as Gajeel's arms changed into Iron chainsaws.

"Natsu!" His expression went blank when he looked at the bound Lucy.

 _"The slut has appeared..."_ He said quietly. He then grinned when Gajeel dashed towards him. He jumped into the air and brought down his leg onto Gajeels exposed back. The former grunted and fell forward, Natsu didn't waste anytime and kicked the downed Dragon Slayer into a nearby wall.

"Your weak..." He muttered, his grin disappeared and in its place was a bored look. However his grin came back when Gajeel got up with a red tail swirling around him. He shot towards Natsu and threw his kagune forward in attempt at hitting him.

"Nice~" Natsu caught his kagune in one hand and then rammed his fist into Gajeels stomach.

 **"Fire Dragons Iron Fist!"** A sickening crack was heard as Gajeel flew back. His ribs shattering.

"Ne Ne can you tell me something?" asked Natsu. His maniacal smile came back as his wings burst from his back.

 _ **"Are you trying to take from me?"**_

* * *

 _ **End Of Chapter**_

* * *

 _ **I apoligize for the short Chap but Tests got me screwed...**_

 _ **Anyway the poll resulted in Harem winning with 10 votes...**_

 _ **So now whos going to be in the harem?**_

 _ **You can tell me in your reviews and also give me a reason why she should be in the harem.**_

 _ **and thats it for today folks...**_

 _ **NatsutoDragneel fading away...**_


	6. You Can't Fix Something That's Not There

_**Chapter 6: You Cannot Fix Something That's Not There**_

* * *

Gajeel flew through the wall and landed in the hallway where Erza and company had just arrived in. Natsu stood over looking down on him with a smile plastered on his face. His eyes glowed red as he jumped down to the lower level. Gajeel picked himself up and glared at the former pinkette.

"Give up yet? This is getting kind of boring~" Gajeel let out a growl and ran back at Natsu, he created a iron rod in his hand swung at the other slayer mage.

"I'll take that as a no" Natsu threw his hands forward and unleashed a rain of crystal projectiles that flew straight into Gajeel's limbs. The former grunted as the crystals sank deeper into his flesh. Mira stared at Natsu with her eyes widened. She seemed to only realize now that the former pinkette wasn't like he was two weeks ago. He brushed his fingers through his hair unknowingly putting blood in it.

"Natsu?" Natsu eyes turned to Mira, they stared at eachother for awhile. His red eyes glowed as he flashed her a smile.

"Its been a while...Mira" Before she could reply Gajeel got off the ground and threw the Iron pole at Natsu. Natsu didn't have anytime to react as the rod went straight through his stomach. The sound of flesh tearing resounded through the hallway. Blood slowly dripped from the corner of his mouth as he stumbled back.

"Natsu!" They were about to run over to their friend when they noticed something odd about his demeanor.

He was smiling

* * *

"M-Master? You should be resting!"

"And let my children fight a war I started? I think not"

* * *

Natsu then let out a small laugh. Then he burst out in laughter and arched his back making more blood gush out of the wound.

"H-Hey" Natsu grinned maniacally and grabbed the rod. He pulled it out and twirled it in his fingers. His wound immediately closed up. He laughed even more when Gajeel went pale.

"After everything I've been through...You think this is going to hurt me?" Natsu spun the rod on his finger, blood flung across the room landing on a certain blonds face. They looked at their guildmate horrified as he walked up to Gajeel, still twirling the rod in his hand.

 ** _"Whats 1000 minus 7?"_** Gajeel was confused for a second until Natsu drove the rod straight through his right arm. He roared in pain and coughed out blood as Natsu twisted the pole inlodged into his shoulder.

"Answer me" Natsu's tone went dark as his smile seeminly grew larger. _**"Whats 1000 minus 7?"**_

"N-Natsu thats enough, he's already out" Lucy stammered out. Natsu looked at her for a second before turning back to unconsious man.

"He tried to take from me" Natsu twisted the rod more, his maniacal smile widened when Gajeel woke up screaming in pain."He has to pay the price"

"Pathetic Gajeel, You couldn't even take down these weak Fairys?" Everyone but Natsu turned to see Jose standing a few feet away from them, he had a dark grin across his face. Natsu suddenly pulled the rod out of Gajeel and tossed it at the man who just side stepped it.

"Your Jose? I have to admit I thought you would be a bit...less creepy"

"Your the one to talk, Natsu Dragneel" In a minute Natsu was already above him, he swung his leg down in attempt to hit Jose. Jose however just simply moved away and summoned some shades. Natsu gained a crazed grin and jumped back.

"Now this is fun!" Before he could continue Erza appeared in front of him with her sword pointed at Jose.

"I will be your opp-"

"Don't ruin my fun Erza- _chan~"_ Erza shivered at his tone, Natsu moved the red haired girl out of his way. He snapped his index finger as his eyes turned black and red. They looked at Natsu shocked as wings sprung from his back. Just as Natsu was about to go back to his 'fun', a voice roared.

 **"JOSE!"** A giant titan appeared and ripped the hallway walls apart. For a second Jose lost his smirk.

"Well seeing as this is pretty much decided..." Natsu ignored the battle and turned to others who had their jaws dropped. "Its been a while"

"Where were you Natsu?" Erza was the first to ask.

"Getting my guts cut out" Gray snorted and crossed his arms.

"Stop playing around flamebrain, where were you when Levy, Droy and Jet got beaten to near death?"

"I was being held by monsters, they tortured me for two weeks" They widened their eyes at his answer. He yawned and carresed his blackened nails.

"You happy now?"

"N-Natsu we're-"

"Why does everybody think I need their sympathy? Can't you see I'm fine?"

"But...you seem...different" Mirajane pointed out. Chills went down her spine when he gave her wolfy smile.

"Because I am, Being tortured does that to people you know"

"I will give you three seconds as part of the Fairy Tail tradition..." A ball of light began gathering in Makarov's hands. They watched as Jose backed away, sweat visble on his face.

"3!" Natsu laughed at the look of despair on Jose's face. The others turned to him with a frown on their face.

"2!"

"1!" Natsu covered his eyes as a bright light blinded them. Jose's screams echoed through out the guild.

* * *

"I'm tired...you coming Happy?" Natsu began walking away from his stunned guildmates. They were shocked at how the teen had changed since they last saw him.

"Aye!" Happy flew next to Natsu as they walked away from the broken down guild. Lucy stared at his back, a mix of confusion and regret built up inside her.

"Wait!" She yelled while running towards him. He carried on walking until coming to a stop when they were far enough from the guild.

"Hey Happy? Why don't you go on ahead? I'll catch up later" Happy looked confused for a second before nodding and then flew away from the two.

"What do you want?" He turned to face the the panting blond. Unlike his previous expressions he now had a blank face.

"W...Was it because of me that you became like this?" She stood up and gave him a look of guilt and regret. "Did you see me and Gray that day? Natsu I'm so so-"

"Don't flatter yourself, not everything revolves around you" His voice was cold. She flinched.

"I became like this because I was put in a situation that _forced_ me to become this..." He looked at himself and then smiled. "Monster"

"Natsu, If you tell us everything that happened then maybe we can fix you" Natsu let out a maniacal laugh that scared Lucy.

"Fix me? Theres nothing left for you to fix. No pieces, no fragrments..." He looked at her with his eyes glowing red. "This **is** me Lucy, You can't fix something thats beyond repair"

Lucy was lost for words. Natsu, seeing as she wasn't going to ask her anythig else, turned around and walked away leaving a dazed Lucy behind.

 _"How did it end up like this?"_

* * *

 _ **End Of Chapter**_

* * *

 _ **Opening 1: Unravel**_

 _Oshiete, osheite yo, sono shikumi wo_

The scene opens up to reveal Natsu sitting on a chair surrounded by flowers. His eyes are shadowed as the wind blows his spiky salmon hair

 _Boku no naka ni, dare ka iru no?_

 _Kowareta kowerata yo, kono sekai de_

Everything around Natsu changes black and red. His hairs fades into white

 _Kimi ga warau, nani mo miezu ni_

Natsu lifts up his face with a hand pushing back his hair revealing his black and red eyes as well as a maniacal grin. The scene changes and shows Lucy with a frown on her face and then follows up with Mirajane with the same expression.

 _Kowareta boku nante sa Iki wo tomete_

Scene shows a young Natsu running around jumping and playing with Gray, Erza and Lissana with Mirajane in the background staring at him with a smile.

 _Hodokenai, mou hodokenai yo Shinjitsu sa e_

 _Freeze_

 _Kowaseru, kowasenai Kurueru, kuruenai Anata wo mitsukete_

The scene shows a young Natsu running up a long staircase along with Gray, Erza and Lissana. He was smiling despite the cuts and bruises that started to form.

 _Yureta yugandai sekai ni tatta boku wa Sukitootte, mienakunatte Mitsukenai de boku no koto wo_

Natsu suddenly trips but Erza and Lissana catch him and push him back up. They give a thumbs up and they continue running up the staircase

 _Azayakana mama Mugen ni hirogaru kodoku ga karamaru mujaki ni waratta kioku ga sasatte_

 _ugokenai hodokenai ugokenai hodkenai ugokenai uookenai yo Unravelling the world!_

Natsu suddenly grows up and Lissana disappears. The three frown but continue up the staircase. Behind them a man who looked like Natsu, but had black hair and red eyes, appears. He walks behind the group

 _kawatteshimatta kaerarenakatta_

 _futatsu ga karamaru futari ga horobiru_

Lucy suddenly appears behind them, confused and looking around her. Natsu smiles and grabs her hand before pulling her along with him

 _kowaseru kowasenai kurueru kuruenai_

 _anata wo kegasenaiyo yureta_

 _yuganda sekai ni tatta boku wa sukitootte mienakutte_

 _mitsukenai de boku no koto wo mitsumenaide_

Lucy, Gray and Erza dissapear leaving Natsu and the man behind

 _dareka ga shikunda kodoku na wana ni mirai ga hodoketeshimau mae ni_

 _omoidashite boku no koto wo_

Aki appears and hugs Natsu from behind, then she slowly disappears in a spash of red making Natsu frown. He stopped running and now was walking up the staircase

 _azayaka na mama_

 _wasurenaide wasurenaide wasurenaide wasurenaide_

Natsu reaches the top and looks behind him seeing nobody behind him. He walks up to the mirror and stares into it looking at his broken reflection. He slowly reached towards his broken image and then suddenly falls through it falling all the way back down, He crashed into water and started sinking. He started choking and continuesly grabbed towards the surface but then a hand puts itself on his shoulder. He suddenly relaxes as his black haired self hugs him from behind. Natsu's eyes go dull as his black haired self floats to the surface while he falls down deeper and deeper into the darkness.

 _kawatteshimatta koto ni paralyze_

 _kaerarenai koto darake no paradise_

 _oboeteite boku no koto wo_

 _oshiete_

Natsu emerges from the water with his hair white and his eyes shadowed

 _oshiete_

 _boku no naka ni dare ga iru no?_

 _ **End**_

 _ **I told you the chapters were going to be short...Sorry**_

 _ **So I tried making an opening...And I know...It failed horribly...so I just put it at the end of the chap**_

 _ **On a brighter note I made a new story! Its called Invincible! Its purely NatsuXOc so if you like that stuff you can go check it out!**_

 _ **So usually the openings in Anime have meanings**_

 _ **So whats the meaning to this one?**_

 _ **Also I hope you like the new cover! I didn't make it though...**_

 _ **Harem so Far:**_

 _ **Mirajane**_

 _ **Hisui**_

 _ **Wendy**_

 _ **Juvia**_

 _ **Sayla**_

 _ **Angel/Sorano**_

 _ **Minerva**_

 _ **QOTC: What the meaning of The Dragon Who Lost His Heart's Opening?**_

 _ **NatsutoDragneel fading away...**_


	7. Team Natsu Forms?

_**Chapter 7: Team Natsu?**_

* * *

Natsu yawned and layed down on a branch watching his guildmates work. Fixing the guild would take a lot of work

And he didn't feel like working

So he just simply watched his guildmates heave large planks of wood. He smiled at Droys despair. Poor guy was struggling to carry one plank while Erza carried three. He was about to take a bite out of his apple, that seemingly appeared out of nowhere, when lightning struck the ground infront of his sweating guildmates.

"Well this should be interesting" He watched at a barrel hit Gray in the face.

* * *

"Say that again!" growled Erza. Laxus put his leg on the table and gave them a smug grin

"You deaf or something? I said we don't need weaklings in this guild!" He turned to Jet and Droy."You guys are so pitiful, getting humilated by Phantom like that..."

"Oh wait, I don't even know your names!" Jet and Droy looked down in shame.

"And you with the big tits...It was all your fault in the first place-"

"Laxus!" Mira interupted. She gave him a glare that Natsu hadn't seen in a long time."Its all over now, No one is talking about who is too blame!"

Laxus stood up and grinned darkly.

"You have right to say anything when you didn't even help us fight!"

"Me? Help you weaklings?"

"Though if I was there, you wouldn't have gone through all that trouble" Erza grinded her teeth but all of a sudden, a half eaten apple hit Laxus head making him turn around.

"Natsu!" They saw the former pinkette walk over to the taller man with a wide grin. He started laughing when he got close.

"Its funny seeing the guy who chickened out lecturing those who didn't"

"It had nothing to do with me! Why should I help-"

"Its fine Laxus, we all know the real weakling here" He gave a maniacal grin as his eyes turned red. "The weakling who ran away when the things got tough"

"And what about you Natsu? I heard you dissappeared!" Laxus recovered his smug grin. Natsu smiled and walked over to the blond haired man.

"And I came and saved the day! While you were getting your ass fucked by Freed over there" Freed gripped his sword and stepped forward. Laxus smirked and put his hand on the white haired teen's shoulder.

"Your all bark-" Natsu rammed his knee into Laxu's stomach and kicked him to the ground. He smiled darkly and lifted Laxu's chin so that they were face to face.

 _ **"Sorry about that Sparky, I just don't like trash touching me"**_ Natsu's eyes were black and red and his smile sent shivers down each of their spines, even Freed was hesitant to face the white haired man. Laxus growled and slapped Natsu's hand away. He stood up and glared at the former pinkette.

"This isn't over Natsu, soon I will crush all these damn weaklings and create the Ultimate Guild!" With that he disappeared along with his team in a flash of light. The guild went back to what they were doing.

"Inherit? What is he talking about?" Natsu watched Mira bend over the counter to talk to Lucy.

"You see Laxus is Master's grandson, so the chances of him becoming the next guildmaster is high" Mira waved at Natsu, who grinned in response and walked over to the two.

"I..would be against someone who thinks of their friends like that..."

"Are you any better?" Lucy jumped in her seat when Natsu plopped down next to her.

"I..uh"

"How are you doing Natsu?" said Mira. She was one of the only people that didn't treat Natsu differently.

"Lovely now that the prick is gone" Erza walked up to the three.

"Want to go on a Job Natsu? With Gray and Lucy of coarse" Natsu lost his smile and stared blankly at the red haired maiden.

"Gray, your clothes" Gray shouted something stupid and ran off to find his clothes.

"I feel like we have been together ever since the Eisenwald incident"

"You only get that now?"

"We all thought it was pretty obvious" Erza looked at Natsu with a smile.

 _"Maybe I can get him to open up about what happened..."_

"Lets form a tea-" Natsu held up his hands in a X formation.

"What?!"

"Natsu said no?!"

"Why?" Erza frowned. Natsu lifted three fingers.

"1, Gray is there. 2, Lucy is there and 3, It sounds like a pain"

"Well I guess Fairy Tail's strongest team is official now..."

"I just said no-"

"Good for them"

"Wait does that mean Lucy's the strongest?"

"Oi..." Natsu stared blankly as they each decided what there team name was going to be.

"Screw it..." Mira giggled and gave the former pinkette a bright smile.

"Thats Fairy Tail for you!"

* * *

"Maybe I should just make Natsu the master..." Makarov then shook his head immediately after remembering the white haired teens crazed grin. "He has gotten strong, there is no doubt about it...but.. as he is now, he's no different than a dark mage"

"Master! Are you up there?"

"Huh?" He looked down and saw Mira waving a pile of papers with a smile on her face.

"They did it again! Natsu's team destroyed the entire city while out on their job!" Makarov went pale.

 **"THERE'S NO WAY IN HELL I CAN RETIRE NOW!"**

* * *

"Now...what can you tell me about Ghouls?" Natsu waved the bronze torture weapon infront of the black haired midget. After awhile he realized he was just a kid.

"I have nothing to say to you!" Natsu smiled evilly and rammed the weapon into his stomach. The boy screamed as Unimaginable pain arced through his body. Natsu cracked his finger and ran the object deeper into the boys body.

"So tell me..." Natsu's eyes glowed black and red as a maniacal grin came upon his face.

 _ **"Whats 1000 minus 7?"**_

* * *

"So Ghouls can get Upgraded Kagunes by eating other Ghouls Kagunes..." Natsu walked around the battle field. The council had yet to send someone to clean it up.

"So I can get stronger by eating this..." Natsu gained a crazed grin and sunk his teeth into the crystalized flesh. He swallowed it and let out a moan. However he then gained a disappointed look as he picked up another Kagune.

"Mira's cooking tastes better..."

* * *

 _ **End Of Chapter**_

* * *

 _ **Once again Im sorry that it is short! And I apoligize for not adding Ultear in the harem for the last chapter! I forgot to put her name XD**_

 _ **Anyway in the previous version someone mentioned Natsu accepting the team too easily...they were right...I tried to fix it up here!**_

 _ **I'm glad some of you liked the Opening! A lot of you came close to deciphering it!**_

 _ **And for the people that read Monster Of Fiore High...the poll for Natsu's pairing is up!**_

 _ **and thats all for today!**_

 _ **Harem So Far:**_

 _ **Mirajane**_

 _ **Hisui**_

 _ **Wendy**_

 _ **Juvia**_

 _ **Sayla**_

 _ **Angel/Sorano**_

 _ **Minerva**_

 _ **Ultear**_

 _ **QOTC: Is Aki alive? (Question from TheUchihaDragon!)**_

 _ **NatsutoDragneel fading away...**_


	8. Broken

_**Chapter 8: How to recruit a Broken Dragon Slayer**_

* * *

"Not interested"

"But Natshuuu~", Natsu gave Happy a blank stare before getting up off his hammock and began walking to the door.

"So you are going to come on the mission!"

"Hell no, I'm just going out for a bit", retorted Natsu. Natsu was planning on sleeping the whole day after the whole declaration of "his team" but Erza and the other dumbasses sent Happy to call him over to the guild for a mission.

Of course he wasn't planning to start going on missions with the slut and stripper but Happy was awfully persistent today.

"They're probably going to use this as a chance to get me to talk about those two weeks when I went missing..", Just this one thought is what kept him from going to the guild.

He honestly just didn't want to hear Erza and her crap.

"Where are you going?" But even after brushing him off with a cold shoulder, Happy still persistentantly followed him.

"I don't think you would want to know", Natsu gave the blue cat a cold smile that sent shivers down the felines spine.

"Anyway, tell Gramps I'll be out of town for the rest of the day. See ya!" Natsu waved to his former partner in crime and then proceeded to dash off.

"Wait!" cried Happy, but Natsu was already long gone. Not even the faintest sign of his figure was seen. Happy sighed and slowly flew towards the guild with his wings slightly drooped.

* * *

"So? Where's Natsu?"

Upon arriving at the guild Happy was questioned by Erza, who had seen his gloomy figure entering the guild.

"He didn't want to come" Gray banged his hand against the table and glared at the guild doors.

"That asshole!"

"Gray calm down" Lucy's smile cramped when she saw the angry glare Gray was emmiting. Erza in return furrowed her eyebrows, clearly displeased with the news Happy had brought them. She then gained a light bulb above her head and slammed her fist against the face of her palm.

"Well if he doesn't want to come here then lets just go over there!"

"Uh...He said he will be out of town for the rest of the day..."

 **"SON OF A-"**

"What's all the noise about?"

Makarov slowly came out of his office and took a seat on a stool by the makeshift bar where Erza and Co currently resided.

"Ah Master, Natsu said to tell you he will be out of town for the rest of the day" Makarov widened his eyes.

"Did he specifically tell you to say that?"

"Aye?"

"When...did that child become responsible?" Mira showed a sad smile to Makarov's words, she had overheard the conversation from the beggining.

 _"Natsu...where did you go?"_

* * *

"I'm sure he will be willing to tell you everything now", Natsu roughly tossed Yoshimitzu into the council prison. Behind him stood Yajima and a few other council members.

"What...did you do to him?" Natsu turned around and gave Yajima a psychotic smile. Almost everyone there shivered when they saw the state of the young boy. He was covered in near fatal wounds from head to toe. His eyes well dull and he seemed to be reciting numbers.

"Do you really want to know? I could... _ **provide a demonstration if you want"**_ Natsu turned his crazy smile towards the young boy who shrieked and backed away into the corner of the cell with his bound arms attempting to cover his head. Natsu laughed at his reaction while the council members frowned and grimanced.

"No, thats unnessacary. This was all we need you for, you may leave" Natsu began slowly walking out before he suddenly stopped maiking the members present turn to him.

"Oh yeah I forgot about one thing..."He turned around and gave them a crazied smile with his eyes glowing black and red.

 _ **"I am not your puppet or a soldier who does your bidding, so don't order me around"**_ Cold sweat rapidly flowed down the faces of the people present. Even the guards who watched the prisoners were sweating from the amount of bloodlust that came from the former pinkette.

"See ya" Natsu used the transport lacrima and disappeared from their sight making the council members release the breath they didn't they were holding in.

* * *

"Now I wonder what I will do for the rest of the day..." Our said protagonist walked aimlessly around the town of Fellia. He would take a job to satisfy this boredom but...he really didn't want to run into Erza, Gray and...

"Lushi! Use your spirit guy to catch him!"

"Its a celestrial being you dumb cat!"

"You two! stop argueing and focus on the bandit!" Natsu's eyes dropped as he then noticed the trio he didn't want to meet running towards him.

Along with a sketchy guy holding a jewel

"I am Dust of Wind Riders! Don't think that fairy scum like you could ever-" Natsu rammed his fist into the guys solar plexus resulting in him coughing out blood.

"Hey would you look at that! _**I caught ya!"**_ Natsu gave the thief a sinster smile making the latter freeze. He immediately prostrated himself on the ground and handed the jewel to Natsu.

"Oh Lord Satan please don't kill me just yet! I have a wife and- _ **BLEGH!"** _ Natsu smashed his leg into the man's neck which knocked him out in the process.

 ** _"Natsu?!"_** Natsu lifted his head and saw Erza and co all staring at him and the knocked ou thief. A smile then came to Erza and Happy's faces.

"What happened to being the strongest team? You couldn't even catch a weak ass guy like this" taunted Natsu. Gray glared at him and raised his fist.

"So you did end up joining the mission!" exclaimed Erza with a smile which interrupted Gray in the process.

"No No No I just happened to be in the city" Natsu waved his hands in an X motion in denial.

"Aye Natsu has gone Tsundere on us..."

"Shut it"

"Well either way you saved us there, this guy was really fast" said Lucy. Natsu raised an eyebrow and stared at the blond in question.

"Weren't you guys just to slow?"

"Bastard!" Natsu dodged Grays punch and was about take a swing at him when Erza grabbed Gray by the neck and tossed him behind her.\

"Go find your clothes!"

"My?...Ah fuck!" and with that the natural born stripper went in search of his clothes.

"I'm glad you came to join us Natsu" Erza and Happy both smiled at him.

"Like I said I really just happened to be in the city..." Their smile didn't drop so he just sighed.

"Anyway, I'll just walk back to the guild..."

"Wait what about the reward money?"

"Its your mission not mine"

"Its eight hundred thousand jewels"

"..."

And this is how Erza bribed the broken Dragon Slayer into going on missions with them.

* * *

 _ **End Of Chapter**_

* * *

 ** _Well I did say the chapters for this story were gonna be short so I hope you didn't expect too much._**

 ** _This chapter was a filler of sorts that replaced the other version that I wrote on the original._**

 ** _Well I'm glad to say that I'm back everyone! I hope you enjoyed todays chap even though it was a bit shitty_**

 ** _I did say that I was gonna post another Hero's Monster chap today too so those who follow that story could look forward to that later today!_**

 ** _And thats a wrap! Remember to review and tell me your thoughts!_**

 ** _NatsutoDragneel fading away_**


	9. Half Ghouls

**_So in the end how exactly did you end up like this?_**

 ** _Well I won't deny that it started with Lucy but afterwards I guess you could say I just...broke_**

 ** _Broke?_**

 ** _My heart was crushed by the girl that I loved, My soul destroyed by the absense of my nakama and finally my body was broken from the torture I received._**

 ** _I see..._**

 ** _However becoming the person I am now was my own choice, I became a monster in order to crush those who take from me._**

 ** _And? Was this a good thing?_**

 ** _I won't ever know, but would I regret it? Fuck no. Natsu grinned Psychotically._**

 ** _I don't care if I'm broken, I am who I am because of my own choices. I won't ever regret that_**

 ** _Are you sure?_**

 ** _Yep_**

 ** _But what if there comes a time when the monster is no longer needed? Then what will you be?_**

 ** _I..._**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 9: Half Ghouls**_

* * *

"Heh...So your one of those celestial beings huh?" Natsu had his arm supporting his face on the table and stared at Loke or rather "Leo". He stared at the celestial being with a bored and uninterested face.

"Hmph! Thats right!" Natsu then stared at him with half lidded eyes as he conversed with the rest of the guild members.

"He seems pretty weak though..." He mentally noted. Natsu then turned and looked around the guild to find something fun. To his surprise he found Mira staring right at him.

"Yo" He greeted the bar maid. She smiled and came over to him and sat down at the table.

"Would you like some tea?" She questioned. "It could help with your boredom"

"Huh? You noticed I was bored?"

"Well you had that look on your face"

"Is that so? I'll have to say no on the tea though"

"? You don't like tea anymore?"

"My taste buds have been quite bitterish these days" He replied boredly. Mirajane thought for a while and then went back to the bar. Natsu watched as she returned with a different cup.

"Then how about coffee?"

"I haven't tried it before..." The Dragon Slayer picked up the cup and swiftly drank the liquid inside. He grinned and handed the cup back to her.

"That was good! I guess I'll have that from now!" The bar maid smiled happily and took it back.

"Then again anything Mira makes is good..." He muttered under his breath. Mira's face lit up as she walked away with an even wider smile.

"Natsu lets go!" He turned to see Erza in a beach outfit.

"Where?"

"We got tickets to Akane Resort an-"

"Bye Erza!" Natsu dashed out of the guild before she could finish her sentence. Erza stood there for a second, then her face darkened. A creepy smile resembling Natsu's smile appeared on her face.

"Umm Erza?"

 _ **"He left huh..."**_

"Well...I'll be go-" Erza grabbed Gray by the neck.

 **"Hiiee?!"**

 **"COME BACK HERE YOU BASTARRRDDDD!"** Erza bolted after the Dragon Slayer with Gray being dragged behind.

"See you later Erza!" Natsu laughed maniacally as he jumped onto one roof and jumped over another. Erza ran after him but the Dragon Slayer held the advantage. Then, Natsu jumped down and took a turn. When Erza looked from above the house, he was no where to be seen.

"Where did he go?!" Natsu slowly crept into the forest while Erza frantically looked for him.

* * *

"Phew...finally lost the bitch..." Natsu started wandering around the forest. His boredom slowly took over him. He sighed and turned around.

"Guess I'll just go ho-mmmeeee?!" Natsu yelled as he fell into a pit trap. He slid down some kind of cylindrical structure until he finally tumbled out and hit a wall.

"What the hell was that?" The former pinkette got up and looked around. He raised his eyebrow as he saw all these creepy masks staring back at him.

"Was this a mask store? Seems pretty crappy" He walked around and looked at the different masks. His eyes finally stopped at one. Its details were covered by the cloth that hung over it. He walked over to it and pulled the cover out. Underneath it was a black mask with a bright red zipped mouth. It had an eye patch and two bolts on the side of the neck part.

"Well this one looks pretty nice..." He grabbed it and stared at it some more. He grinned and stuffed it in his pocket.

"Yosh lets go back!"

* * *

"We have to go after them!" cried out Lucy. Gray had a frown on his face and had his arms crossed. Next to them stood the rain woman known as Juvia who wore a blank expression through out the whole ordeal. After entering the casino at Akane Resort, Erza and co were attacked by people who claimed to know her. After swiftly taking the situation to their advantage, they managed to knock out Erza and took her.

"But how do we go after them? It's not like we have Natsu to track them" replied Gray. His eyes narrowed as he bit his lip in frustration. Happy floated nearby with a sad face .

"There has to be something we can do!"

"They went on a boat"

"!" The four turned to see a familiar white haired man boredly looking at the ocean. He flicked a few stones across it.

"Natsu?!"

"Yo, Ya missed me?" Natsu gave is signature maniacal smile. Gray and Lucy gave a shocked look while Happy smiled brightly.

"Natsu! How did you get here?!"

"Erza mentioned Akane something right? Wasn't that hard to figure out ya know?"

"But why did you come?" asked Gray. Natsu looked at the sand for a while and then his pupils glowed red.

"I was bored...so I thought..." Natsu gave them a maniacal smile, his pupils slitted and red. A sinister black mask hung from his neck over his scarf.

 _ **"Why Don't I Take From The Takers?"**_

* * *

"Sorry Nee-san, I really didn't want to do this" Apoligised Sho. He stood over the bound Erza who sat down with a worried face.

"If you don't want to fo this then-" Sho then suddenly grabbed her neck and pressed his forehead to hers. Erza's eyes widened as his right eye changed to black and red.

 _"That eye...it looks exactly like Natsu's!"_

"You misunderstand Nee-san, I just really wanted to kill the bitch who betrayed Jellal~" A sadistic smile came across is face. Erza shivered by the change in his mentality which bore resemblance to the Dragon Slayer she had tried to fix.

"Sho...that eye..."

"Ah this? Jellal gave us an interesting way to get stronger you know? According to him this isn't exactly a perfect state but..." Sho smiled at Erza with Hatred in his eyes as Milliana, Simon and Wally came behind him. Each of their right eyes glowed black and red.

"You are going to help us get it"

* * *

 _ **End Of Chapter**_

* * *

 ** _Well I did say I was going to post short chapters so I once again hope you didn't expect much from this story._**

 ** _On a lighter note I actually managed to type something for this story! Yay me!_**

 ** _Anyway I'll be posting Chaps for Fire Dragon's Journey and Hero's Monster sometime tomorrow_**

 ** _This is still technically on half hiatus so don't expect much longer chapters._**

 ** _I do realize that my motivation for this story has died out but due to my stubbornness I refuse to discontinue it XD. So I apologize if the writing is a bit shit._**

 ** _Anyway Review and tell me your thoughts! I would love to hear your thoughts!_**

 ** _And I think I wanted to start QOTC's again so here ya go_**

 ** _Question Of The Chapter: What the hell was that at the beginning of the chapter? Who was Natsu talking to?_**

 ** _NatsutoDragneel fading away~_**


	10. Heaven Games Begin

_**Heavens Game Begins**_

* * *

"That's one big ass tower", exclaimed Natsu as he overlooked the Tower Island with a psychotic grin. Unbeknownst to the Dragon Slayer, there was a certain bluenette staring at him with a mixture of curiosity and slight fear.

 _"Is he really one of Gray-samas friends? Juvia also heard that he was the one who took down Gajeel-san..."_ She continued to stare at the Dragon Slayer with curiosity until Happy suddenly let out a small yell.

"Ah!"

"What' wrong Happy?" questioned Lucy. Happy pointed at the pinkette who had turned around from the commotion.

"Natsu isn't getting motion sickness!" Upon his statement Natsu looked down at himself, Lucy and Gray too stared at him in shock. Natsu then proceeded to shrug as the boat came to a stop.

" So I've been cured"

"But you have had motion sickness for so long!"

"Doesn't really matter right? What you should be focusing on is that" Natsu pointed at the laser security system. The group mentally swore not to forget about his sudden recovery and then gave up and looked towards the intense security.

"Well you guys have fun getting through that, I'll go on ahead now" Natsu suddenly jumped off the boat where he then proceeded to use his flames to propel himself across the intense security. However just as he was flown through mid air, his enhanced eyesight caught some more laser traps just ahead.

 _"Flames just won't cut it anymore huh?",_ thought Natsu. Just as he was about to summon his kagune , he noticed that the tower was fairly close to him now.

The only problem was that their was no openings.

"But if there is no opening...then, I'll just make my own!" A cynical grin stretched out across Natsu's face as his pupils glowed a slight red. He outstretched his arms and proceeded to encase his body in flames.

 **"Fire Dragon's Sword Horn!",** He thrusted his arms behind him and shot flames out of the palms of his hands to launch himself forward in a comet like arc straight towards the wall of the tower. His body then slammed straight into the wall which shattered it in the process allowing him to tumble into the room.

"Did...he just...?"

"...Pretty much"

"He was reckless before but this is just...", Gray muttered under his breath as the others commented on the blatant insanity of Natsu's actions.

"He wasn't like this before?", Juvia questioned the feline next to her who was sadly gazing at the spot where Natsu landed, with his ears drooped down.

"Aye..."

* * *

"And the monster breaks in!", Natsu laughed psychotically.

"Natsu?!"

"Hmm?" Natsu's laughter came to halt when he noticed a certain scarlet haired staring at him wide eyed.

"Yo Erza, whatcha' doing her- Oh wait you got captured" Natsu stopped himself mid sentence as he came to that realization.

"Why are here?! Your not-"

"I got bored~", Natsu stated in a sing song tone as he walked across to the table and grabbed some of the food.

"...Are the others here too?"

"Yep~" He tossed the food into his mouth just as Erza sighed and turned her back on him.

"Natsu, take the others and go. I'll-"

"I didn't come here for you Erza", Natsu stopped her mid sentence and grinned. "I'm only here cause I heard an interesting rumor from the casino"

Erza's shoulders slightly tensed as Natsu grabbed one last piece of manga meat from the table and proceeded to walk past the scarlet haired mage. He turned his face around just as he past her showing off the mask hidden beneath his white scaled scarf. His eye color turned a corrupt black and his pupils glowed a violent red.

"I'm here to confirm whether or not its true", The former pinkette started walking away with the malicious grin still plastered on his face. Erza's eyes narrowed and her mouth bent downwards to form a frown.

"Please...Natsu" Natsu's ears barely caught what she had said after he had walked away. He threw a glance behind him to see that the Armored mage had disappeared.

"Now then..." He pulled up the mask that hung around his neck and slowly put it onto his face. As he finished, he detached the eyepatch and shoved it into his pockets.

"Let the bloodbath begin!" Natsu ignited his fists on fire and started breaking through the walls while laughing hysterically.

* * *

A cloaked man sat on what seemed to be a throne with a chess board filled with piece akin to the people currently within the tower. He bore an amused expression as he watched a small screen that projected Natsu going wild and destroying walls at random. There was another screen right next to that one showing the appearance on Lucy, Gray and Juvia all confronting Simon, Sho and Erza.

But the man payed no attention to that screen and had his eyes firmly locked on the former pinkette.

"Hoh...While I do want to watch his actions...Trinity Raven" Three figure emerged from the darkness at the words of the cloaked man.

"Its your turn" The cloaked figure moved a dragon piece forward on the chess board along with three other pieces consisting of a pink haired girl, a owl man and a guitar. He tore his eyes away from the screen to see the three bow.

"We of the Assassins Guild shall comply and..." The pink haired woman licked her red lips as a dark smile formed on her face."Eliminate them"

"I'm going to show them hell, **THE ULTIMATE HELL!"**

"Hoot!"

* * *

 _"Welcome everyone, to the Tower of Heaven"_ A voice resounded throughout the tower making Natsu pause for a second and look around only to find that the voice was being projected from elsewhere.

 _"I am Jellal, The ruler of this tower"_ Natsu's face gained a hint of cynical joy as he began running.

 _"Don't you think its about time we get started? Heavens Game! The rules are simple. I wish to use Erza as a living Sacrifice in order to ressurect Zeref"_ Natsu's eyes shadowed as he came to a halt.

 _"If you can prevent that you win, if you can't then I win. Additionally I will be adding three warriors, if you cannot overcome them then you cannot reach me. Also its possible that the magic council is aiming at us right now with the magic that reduces everything to nothing, Etherion! Now...lets have fun"_

 _ **"Hey",** _ said Natsu loudly. Jellal turned his face back to the screen where he his back suddenly arched back in a slight fright. Natus was seemingly staring directly at him through the screen with a wide grin.

 ** _"Are you trying to take from me?"_** His eyes glowed a devilish red **_"because anybody who takes from me..."_** His kagune burst from his back accompanied by flames on his fists.

 ** _"Dies",_ ** Having said his words, Natsu left the area and proceeded to walk down the corridor.

The grin never leaving his face.

* * *

 ** _End Of Chapter_**

* * *

 _ **Wow my writing skills have deterioted. Anyway I' m back! And I managed to update this for once!**_

 _ **Though it is a pretty short chap...**_

 _ **Sorry**_

 _ **I'll try my best to write more next time**_

 _ **Gomen**_

 _ **Anyway as usual I would love to hear your thoughts!**_

 _ **RionKunosagi~**_


End file.
